Ultimate Ally : Dearly Beloved
by IluthraDanar
Summary: This is a follow up in the UA series. There's going to be a wedding and everyone is invited!


**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy.**

**Ultimate Ally : 21 and a half years later**

**Dearly Beloved**

**The email read simply: **

_**You're invited to a Grid wedding.**_

Sam had been a nervous wreck for the past week. His wedding was getting closer, and he was sure things weren't going as he'd planned. Wasn't it true that the women took charge of everything, and the men only had to show up? So why wouldn't he just sit back and relax, and let Quorra, Alex and Lora take care of everything? Because it was getting all blown out of proportion, and it was freaking him out.

Flynn attempted to calm his son by referencing his own meditation techniques. "You have to just clear your mind, Sam. Let the thoughts float away until they don't mean anything."

"Dad, I don't want to let anything float away. I love Quorra, and I want her to know that this is important to me. Besides, don't modern men take a bigger part in their own weddings? I really thought she would be happy with a small wedding in front of a Justice of the Peace, but Lora had to go and show her that bridal magazine."

"Well, you can't blame Lora. She has no daughter to do this for, so she's helping in the only way she knows how. She wants to make your wedding perfect, Sam. Let her." Flynn lightly swung his arm around his son's neck. "Look, you two will be married before a Justice, and then we'll go to the Grid, and have a big affair there. It's what your fiancee wants, man. Don't fight the inevitable. Besides, man, there won't be any reporters and other nonsense on the Grid. It'll just be the close circle, you know?"

"Yeah, and several hundred thousand programs." Sam chuckled. "I guess you're right, Dad." He rubbed the back of his neck

Flynn was happy that his son had been so drawn to the ISO. It would have been enough for him to protect her once they'd exited the Grid, but they became more than that. As different as Quorra was, she still had feelings, and Flynn had seen her love for Sam grow as well. just in the short time he had been outside. "You do love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Dad. She's a special person, and I don't just mean being an ISO. We can overcome any obstacle, whether it's her not being able to have children or not aging. We just don't know what will happen. I do know one thing, I want to be with her every step of the way."

"You know, Sam, I loved your mother more than anything in the world. So much so, it surprised even me. I didn't think I was the type. And then, I lost her. You can't know what it's like to love someone one moment, and have them ripped away the next. I hope you never do."

"Dad, I did have someone ripped away from me, if you remember," he reminded the older man, wondering if his memory had been impacted since being re-formed. Still, Sam wished his mother could have been here to see him marry the woman he loved. "Um, Dad, since you got back, people have been asking you for details. 'Where were you all these years?' 'What were you working on?' 'Why did you leave your son and your company?' It's important that we keep this low key."

"And that, my boy, is why we're going to the Grid. Castor's volunteering to be your wedding planner will make it easy. He said he'll have the club looking perfect for the reception. I did have to tell him what a reception was first though. And Clu and Alex have taken care of any other arrangements inside. You guys will be married already, but this will be for you and Quorra. Without the media butting in."

"It hasn't been easy, has it, Dad. At least Alan has been there for you, running interference and all. The Federal investigation found nothing illegal going on. The stocks are trading for more than ever before. I just wish things would die down, so we can back to what we do best."

"It will once some new diversion comes by. I'll just be old news by then, Sam. Hang in there, son." Flynn, in a moment of emotion, hugged his only child. He was pleased to see how well he'd turned out. Alan had told him all about Sam's rebel days, but Flynn had allowed that it was a Flynn trait. In the time Flynn had been outside, he had seen his son be a man, responsible and creative, a true participant in ENCOM's existence. "Hey, how about you and me go get our tuxes. We can pick up Alan and Steve too. Maybe stop and get a couple of beers first?"

"Sure, Dad, sounds great."

Both men left the office, retrieving Sam's best man Alan Bradley and his more recent friend Steve Delarosa, before heading to a bar not far from ENCOM Tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While the men were off, doing what men do before weddings, Lora was helping Quorra make a decision about her dress. They had planned on doing the actual creation on the Grid, but were browsing magazines to get an idea of the design. Quorra, being a naturally enthusiastic person about everything, was having trouble choosing.

Lora pointed at a page that held several beautiful creations. "How about this one, Quorra? We could add light effects, if you wanted something more...sparkly. Yori will be helping us. She said she has some ideas you might like."

Quorra scrunched up her face. "No, Lora, none of these are right. Can we just go in now, and talk to Yori and Alex?"

Lora hated going behind Alan's back to use the laser, but it was her invention after all. "Alright. I'll leave a note for Alan letting him know where we are."

User and ISO entered the Grid, using the autopilot control Steve had developed for the laser. That way, no one had to be at the controls. It was a great way for all of them to go in at once, since they still hadn't let anyone know about Flynn's private discovery. And with the control device they carried with them, they could return just as easily.

Once inside, Lora and Quorra went off in search of Alex. On a hunch, Lora suggested they go to Castor's club. If she were as bad as they were, Alex would be supervising things with Yori, no doubt to the absolute consternation of an indignant Castor.

The new club did not sit high atop a tower as the End of Line club had. This one was barely 30 feet off the ground. But Castor had wanted the interior of the club to be the spotlight, not the view from the windows. When he saw one of the Users and Quorra enter, he ran over to them, all excitement and pique. "Lora, my dear, you must get these women out of my hair. They're driving me to distraction. I thought I was in charge of the reception, but they're too much. They won't listen to a word I have to say."

"Calm down, Castor, it's ok. I'll talk to them. Where are they?" Lora linked her arm in Quorra's, letting Castor lead them to his private office. Once there, she saw Alex and Yori going over some plans on a data screen. "Hello, girls," she called out.

"Lora! Quorra! What are you two doing here?" Alex answered as she looked up from the desk.

"Saving Castor's sanity, so it seems. Look, Kevin said he could make all the reception arrangements, so let's let the program in peace. Come on, Alex, we need to discuss Quorra's dress. Let's go to your place."

Lora gave Castor a wink as the four females left his establishment, the proprietor nodding in gratitude.

On the way to the tower, Quorra glanced around the city, loving all that Alex and Clu had done. She was grateful Sam had finally allowed her to come in, unsure as to the effect it might have on her. It had none. She began to come and go like the others. She wasn't even afraid of Clu anymore. He had apologized more than once, and had shown her nothing but kindness. She knew his change of attitude was because of Alex. She'd asked Sam if they could marry here. He had explained that a wedding here would not be legal outside, but agreed to another "wedding", with the reception that followed. Lora had to explain what weddings were to the ISO, but once she understood, Quorra thought it a wonderful thing. She had even asked Alex to be her Maid of Honor, not sure what one did, but Alex explained that she would prefer to sit with Clu, not sure how he would react to all the brouhaha. She suggested Lora as her matron of honor and Yori as her maid of honor. Quorra agreed.

Once the four reached the tower, Alex led them to a room where they could plan Quorra's dress. Lora took a data-cube, expanding it so that she could show Quorra something. "I couldn't bring the magazine in, but I wanted you to see this, Q." She took her fingertip, drawing it over the screen, pressing areas here and marking places there, until a simple design appeared. "What do you think of this?"

Quorra was speechless. She couldn't even giggle nervously. She was simply in awe of the design. Yori had decided that the ISO deserved to celebrate her heritage. She designed the gown to be nearly sleeveless so that Quorra's ISO mark would show. With the cap sleeves, the bodice form-fitting, with the skirt that draped from the waist in layers of a soft fabric-like substance. "This...is for me?"

"It's beautiful, Yori!" Alex said.

"Ready to try it on?" Lora asked. She removed Quorra's disk from her back, and after encoding the dress's program into the disk, she replaced it. That was when the magic began. Drawing energy from the ISOs own body, the dress rezzed around her form. It took on colors of blue, pink, and lavender, as light danced throughout the skirt. The jeweling on the sleeves and bodice flickered with light, like small fireflies.

Lora smiled at Quorra, who wasn't sure how to react, but she knew she loved the dress. "Thank you, Yori. I don't know how I will..." She hugged the program impulsively, then did the same to Lora and Alex. "Do you think Sam will like it?"

"If he doesn't, he isn't male," Lora said. She chuckled when the programs looked at her with confusion.

"He'll think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, Quorra."

Quorra then broke out in nervous laughter. The quartet embraced in a group hug, wondering what Sam would think when he saw his bride.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While Sam and Quorra were being married outside in their private family-and-close-friends ceremony, Alex and Clu discussed the event that was going to take place on the Grid.

"Alex, why have you never wanted one of these...weddings...with me?" Clu embraced her, holding her against him, wondering if she ever felt she didn't have everything she wanted in her existence. It still amazed him that he cared so much. As his memories appeared in bits and pieces, he remembered how his greatest concern was what this User could do for him. Now, he was more intent on what he could do for her.

"Clu, a wedding was something I never wanted or needed, even outside. And besides, I bound myself to you long ago." She kissed him deeply, and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned against him. Marriage, children, she had no need for any of these conventions. Life with Clu was different. At times, it was full of creativity and the excitement of Grid life, working closely with the programs. At other times, it was just the two of them, spending time together and learning about each other.

Pulling away from her, Clu took Alex's chin in his hand as he gazed into her dark eyes. "I'll do whatever you want. If this human tradition is something you'd like to have, I'll ask Flynn what I need to do to make it happen."

Alex chuckled low, then smiling, she laughed and hugged the solicitous program. "You are more than I ever expected, Clu. I have everything I want. Why don't you believe me?"

Saying no more, he bent to kiss her deeply, before taking her by the hand, and leading her down to the flight bay. The pair rezzed their cycles, and headed over to Castor's place, where they found the program making the final preparations.

"Quorra has been through so much, more than anyone should. I plan on making this a memorable affair for programs and Users alike." His hands moved over his data screen as he checked the placement of the tables for the feast Flynn had promised to replicate. Since his club could only hold so many, the party would overflow outside into the park-like plaza. Now in his natural element, Castor was in a flurry of ideas. "When are the Users coming in, do you know, Alex?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I get the alert, Castor, I promise. Flynn, Alan and Steve will be coming in first to help with the food. Lora will bring Sam and Quorra in later. By the way, did you set aside a centerpiece table for the cake?"

Scanning his screen, he shouted, "Yes! Yes, it's over there," he pointed near a window. "Alex, what exactly is...cake?"

"Outside, it's a sweet confection. It's kind of difficult to describe if you've never seen or tasted it before. It's like bread, but sweeter. And it's covered with frosting. Anyway, Quorra loves cake. Don't worry, Castor. Flynn and the others will take care of all that. Just make sure that the seating has been set up. You're getting the word out, right? Where is Tron?"

"Oh, of course, of course. Any program who doesn't show up will have to have been in the Outlands not to know about this event. Tron and Bas are seeing to crowd control as we speak. This will be one for the memory files. Now, why don't you two run along while I finish up here."

"We can go to the comm port and wait for Flynn," Clu suggested. All the fuss was something he couldn't get into, but he made allowances for Alex's excitement. "We'll see you later, Castor."

The program had already moved on, giving them a cursory wave. "Yes, yes, goodbye."

Once they reached the communication port, Clu and Alex discussed some trivial plans for the Games that he and Tron had talked about earlier, when Alex received the alert that Flynn and the others would be transporting in. One by one, he, along with Alan and Steve, appeared. Seeing that they were met, the three men were all smiles.

Alex went over to hug Flynn, saying, "Congratulations, Kevin. How are Sam and Quorra?"

"If they act any happier, I'll have to hide out here. I don't know if I can handle that much giddiness."

"Yeah, and now Lora wonders when Jet will take the plunge. 'He's not getting any younger', according to her. It was never an issue before." After giving Alex a hug and shaking Clu's gloved hand, Alan laughed. "I don't know about you women..." He stopped when he noticed Alex glaring at him. "Uh, never mind." He scratched behind his ear, trying to look invisible.

"Now, Kevin, Castor has everything set up at and around the club. He's waiting for you to get the food ready."

"He has a good supply of energy?" Steve asked, exciting about making realistic food from nothing by the liquid energy the programs drank. When Flynn had related to him how he had discovered the ability to make the glowing liquid look and taste like food, he couldn't wait to try it himself.

"Like I said, Castor has everything ready. You'd think he'd been a wedding planner his whole existence," Alex remarked, shaking her head.

"Alright then, everyone, let's head to Castor's club. We have some work to do." Flynn hesitated when he saw Clu staring at him. Deciding that he needed to get one final thing out of the way if he were to ever be at peace completely, he suggested, "Why don't you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

Alex took Clu's hand, but felt him pull back. She turned to look at him, confusion written on her face.

"Go with the others, Alex," he said. Before she could say anything, Clu continued, "I'll be there soon. Go."

Instinctively knowing not to question him when he was like this, Alex went off with Alan and Steve. Glancing back, she saw Clu and Flynn standing a few feet from each other, neither saying a word. Suddenly, she felt worried. What was going on between them, she wondered.

Alan sensed something in Flynn, but let his friend deal with things his way. He put an arm around Alex, asking, "So is everything ready?"

Distracted, Alex didn't immediately respond. When Alan repeated the question, she turned away from the User and program, and looked at Alan instead. "Uh, yeah, it's almost done, except for the...the, uh, the cake and stuff." A frown replaced the smile she had been wearing a few moments before. She had thought their differences had been eliminated, and a newfound understanding had developed. Maybe all this time, they had simply been holding everything in, and now, with the emotions from the wedding running high, confrontation was unavoidable.

Once the others had gone, Clu faced his Creator. "Is there something you wanted to say to me, Flynn?"

"Hey, man, let's walk. I think we both have things to say to each other." Flynn was wondering when he and Clu would bring things out into the open. Since they'd been restored, and the Grid had recovered to near perfect functioning, it was inevitable that something should be said. But he didn't know how to bring it up. Now that Sam was married to Quorra, he felt some anger emerge, despite himself. But what was he angry at? Clu, for nearly killing his son and daughter-in-law? Himself, for being too arrogant in his beliefs? Was he the cause of Clu's deviations from his original plans for the Grid? Was his regard for the ISOs more than necessary, unsure what they could even do?

Clu waited. He remembered waiting once before, on the bridge that connected the Grid with the Portal. He had wanted to hear what Flynn would say to him then. All he did was apologise for giving him bad programming and a useless directive. Clu hadn't accepted Flynn's apology then, so could he now, if indeed, the Creator was going to apologise. So he waited.

Flynn stopped, and looked at his creation of many years ago, literally many years ago, since this Clu was made up of his earliest programming. "Clu, I want you to know that I've never been angry at you, even when you almost killed my son." He placed a hand on Clu's shoulder. "It may have taken me a lot of years, man, to understand just what went wrong."

Clu took a step back, allowing Flynn's hand to slip from his body. "Wrong," he said, accusation in his voice. "You created me to perfect your system, and then after cycles of doing what was my directive, you tell me it wasn't what you thought it was. Perfection doesn't exist. That all I did was...wrong."

"Clu, man, I should have been here. I should have given you more guidance. It was stupid of me to think you would recognize the difference between perfection and what works best." Memories flooded his mind as he went back in time to those early days before Sam's birth. When he looked at Clu, he saw anger in his eyes. Maybe this was a bad thing to do, dredging up old times. But Flynn had to have closure, and he hoped he would be giving it to Clu as well.

"Flynn, when I consider what I was then, I feel...I feel..." Clu said as he struggled with the words based on emotion, "that you created me with one purpose. But your personal directives precluded everything you had made me for. Why was I here? You'd gone away so often that I had no real Creator. I had my own initiative, which I executed the only way I knew how. I consulted with Tron, but he only backed you up, giving me no where else to go. When the ISOs appeared, the fact that they needed no directives, that they had the freedom to do as they willed, made them a danger to the Grid. They would exist outside the order of things. They were a threat to the stability we had created. I couldn't do my job with them here."

"I know, Clu, but if you had been able to see past your directives, you might have seen what they could have accomplished." Flynn felt his old frustration at the Administrative program coming back. Even if he was a new version of the hateful Clu, he still seemed to think the same. He still couldn't see the forest for the trees. Flynn ran his hand over his bearded chin and sighed. This wasn't going well at all. "I don't want to drag this back to where it was then. I basically just need you to know that..."

Clu faced Flynn, his hands clenched tightly. "Then why bring it up at all? Ask me why I did what I did. I looked to you for everything. I did everything you wanted me to do. The problem was revealed when you told me what you wanted didn't even exist. I was doomed to failure from the start. When you became less Creator and more User, I took from you what you were. I became you. I would create perfection. I would create order from chaos. Everything you lacked, I would have. But if you were around, I would be nothing more than a mockery of you. You had to die. But...I...wasn't able to kill you."

Flynn now saw a sadness in the eyes of his creation. Clu had changed, Alex was right. Even as he noted the weakness of his Creator, he saw in himself the same weakness. He reached out with a hand towards Clu, but was stopped as Clu took another step back.

"I couldn't kill Tron, you know. I should have, but I needed him. He was a partner in our vision, Flynn, and...he was my friend. What I did was unforgivable, and I know it's been difficult for him to accept me. But we have done well for the Grid, just as I had wanted to do before. Alex has helped me see that this is my world, and nowhere else. Together, we've made the Grid what it should have been all along. A world where programs could work and create, and..." Clu looked at Flynn, with a determination in his attitude that Flynn hadn't seen before, "...and perhaps, we can make positive changes to the outside, to your world, Flynn."

Flynn thought a moment, realizing that what he had created had become more than he had intended. Clu had grown. He had learned the importance of improvement over perfection. He had become the man, if the word could be applied, he himself should have been those long years ago. What a waste! So many recriminations. He should have been a better husband, a better father, a better CEO, a better Creator, a better...human. So seeing his creation realizing more than he did, seeing his son make a life for himself, knowing his company was now in good hands, seeing everything he had abandoned then, do just as well without him, gave him the freedom to accept. It wasn't all up to him. He stood before Clu, feeling proud of the program. "You're right, man, you're right. I see that now." He extended his arms, unable to say anything more. This time, as Clu moved toward his Creator, he didn't attack him. He felt the program return his embrace. Pulling back, Flynn smiled and slapped Clu lightly on his back. "Let's go to a wedding."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone had transported to the Grid, while its citizens gathered for the festivities. Castor marveled at the layout of the buffet. Flynn and Steve had created a true feast of the likes no program had ever seen. They weren't sure what it was for, until they were told that it was just energy in solid form, and that they could eat it. Tron waited to escort Yori to the club. When he saw her dressed in a rezzed gown of a deep blue with pink lights running through it, his circuits flared in pleasure. She was beautiful.

Seeing Tron's smile broaden made Yori smile in return. She loved the suit that Flynn had helped him rezz, saying it was similar to a suit a User might wear at a wedding, except that there were light circuits running though the fabric. The two programs embraced and kissed. "Maybe we should marry to, Tron," Yori suggested.

"Let's not take anything away from Sam and Quorra. You've had my love already." Tron led Yori to the festivities.

Once there, Yori excused herself to go help Quorra. Seeing Alex and Lora, both dressed in beautiful gowns of light, she smiled, feeling such a unity with these women of both worlds. "Are you nervous, Q?"

"Only about how I will appear to Sam. He says he loves me, Yori. Is it possible for a User to love a program so much?"

Yori knew programs could love each other as she loved Tron, but it was Alex who could relate and she laughed, "Yes, Quorra, it is. Now I'm going to let Flynn know you're ready." Before leaving, she picked up a square of fabric that looked like sheer lace lit from within. She placed it over Quorra's head while Lora made sure it set right. Give me a few minutes, then come out." Hugging Quorra, Alex left to find Flynn.

At the club, Sam waited with his best men, Alan from the outside world and Tron from the Grid. Steve saw Alex enter, and knew his job was about to begin. He winked at Sam and left.

"Ready?" she asked the groom. All of the men, User and Program, were dressed in dark suits accentuated by circuit lights. Alex thought them all quite handsome, but not as much as Clu, who rezzed himself a black suit highlighted by his normal circuitry. He had found her dress so perfect for her, his first inclination had been to remove it, making her laugh as she hugged him. 'Later' she said teasingly.

Alan patted his godson on the shoulder. "I think we're ready then. Your father is officiator, Steve will walk Quorra down the aisle, and Tron and I are here to stand up with you. Lora and Yori will be with Quorra. So, let's go."

Sam turned to look at his godfather. "Alan, thanks for everything."

Attempting to avoid getting too maudlin, the party headed out to the plaza. Taking their positions, the men waited for the women to appear. Sam glanced at his dad and nodded. Music appeared out of nowhere, something Flynn had set up. It was an old song by Paul McCartney when he had his band Wings.

Alex smiled when she heard the song. "Maybe I'm amazed," she whispered, slightly shaking her head. She wondered if that was Sam's idea, or Flynn's. Entwined her fingers in Clu's, Alex thought how appropriate the song was for them.

Everyone in attendance turned as Lora and Yori appeared and started down the aisle. Following behind was Steve with Quorra on his arm. Soft murmuring could be heard from the crowd. When Sam saw his wife in her light-enhanced dress, he gave her a reassuring grin. At her side was Steve, proudly performing his duty as father of the bride. He'd said that the duty should have been Flynn's, but since they had no pastor on the Grid, and since Flynn was the Creator, he told Steve to have the honor and he would officiate.

Sam and Quorra made their vows to one another while most of the programs watched from every vantage point possible. They had never seen such a thing before and were quite curious. Once the ceremony had been completed, with Flynn blessing his own son and the ISO he had protected for so many cycles, the couple kissed.

Many programs had never seen kissing, and began to questions those around them about the action. Alex could only laugh. She could see curious programs becoming involved with each other and trying the User action for themselves. Yori had mentioned to her how much Tron liked it when she first showed him what kissing was about. She leaned into Clu's arm which he had wrapped around her. The Grid was still changing, and would continue to do so. Change and evolution. It was inevitable.

Everyone mingled as the programs tried the 'food' Flynn and Steve had rezzed from the liquid energy. They loved it. Alex went to Sam and Quorra, hugging both. "Well, you've done it, you two. Nothing will ever be the same here."

"That will be a good thing, don't you think, Alex?" Sam asked while he nuzzled his wife twice married, while she giggled like a normal young woman.

"Yeah, Sam, it'll be a great thing." She wandered over to Flynn. "You ok, Kevin?"

"I'm good, Alex. If you're worried about Clu, we've made our peace. It's all good now. I just hope we haven't opened a can of worms," he remarked as he glanced around at the programs partying at Castor's enthusiastic encouragement. Never had they looked so...human.

Alex scanned the area, seeing Sam and Quorra acting like any young newly married couple. Tron and Yori were looking just as romantic in their interactions. And when her eyes landed on Clu, he gave her a grin that melted her heart. "Yes, very human. And you created it all, Kevin." Just then, Clu came up behind Alex, enclosing her in his arms.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered in her ear.

"Kevin and I both," she responded.

As the three surveyed the intermingling of programs and Users, they knew that what they had created and made over was worth everything they'd gone through. They knew it had to be preserved. And maybe, someday, they would share it. But for now, they only looked at one another, and headed into the crowd, arm in arm.

**A/N: this was just something I typed up over a two week period, yes it took that long, as response to someone saying UA:21 yrs later should have included a wedding scene. It was difficult to write because Ultimate Ally was done in my mind. And I have friends who are writing their own "wedding" story. NOW I'm done, as much as I will miss Clu and Alex together. I hope it filled any missing bits. Oh, and sorry about the mush. It is a wedding, after all.**


End file.
